Knockin on Heavens door
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: “But he s something a little more to you,He does think the world of you Teresa, just because he s a pain in the ass toward you doesn’t mean he doesn’t care for you. You mean so much to him, remember that” She just had Jane’s dead wife tell her that.J/L:


Hey guys! Well for those of you who have read my open your eyes story, this was the original story. It was only ever meant to be a one-shot but I hadn't posted this cuz it was really unrealistic and cheesy (if you want to put it that way) or typical...I can't remember my little sisters exact words but this is it anyway...I found it while looking for a spare copybook to write the rest of TDH: DT&T into and found this and finished it off along with another story...well I finished off the chapter to that other story that I named `over my head` might get it posted today but I have a rough idea as to where that one's going but it`ll only be a 5 chappie story I think I wrote four today so it might be 5 or 6 chapters I'm not so sure yet!

Disclaimer: I don`t make any money for writing this: D

----------

Lisbon suddenly found herself walking in a massive meadow filled with wild flowers and lots of people she didn't know wander about peacefully around her. The sky was a perfect shade of blue with only faint clouds traced through it. Everyone was dressed in what looked like everyday clothes apart from the bride who lay on the long wisps' of grass and flowers, holding her brooms hand as they looked over at each other. Lisbon looked around and noticed a typical wooden farmgate behind her. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned, when she jumped back in fright from the sight of a little blonde girl with ringlets smile back up at her.

"Hi Teresa!" she smiled again, her blue eyes glistening against the sunlight. Lisbon crouched down, so she was at eye level with the little girl.

"Hey how do you know my name?" she asked as sweetly as Lisbon could make herself say. The little girl chuckled and hid her mouth behind her small hands.

"All my friends know you`re name. Even mummy and daddy does. Daddy loves you the best though" Lisbon's mouth formed an `O` shape and it melted to a smile again.

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh! I'll let you meet them!" she grinned, tugging Lisbon from her place on the ground. Then the little girl began to run, Lisbon barely able to keep up from behind since she was wearing high heels. "C`Mon Teresa you`re too slow!" complained the girl who looked strangely familiar, so Lisbon did her best to catch up speed which resulted in her tripping up.

"Mummy, Mummy! Look who I found!" exclaimed the girl while Lisbon got to her feet and wiped herself down. Lisbon looked to see two women, one holding the little girls hand. When she got a little closer, she had to blink to blink to see who was standing beside the little girl's mom.

"Mom?" Lisbon whispered, when, when she came closer and the woman outstretched her arms.

"Yea Teresa it's me" she smiled and Lisbon ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mom am I dead?" Lisbon asked pulling away from her mom and wiping her eyes.

"No you`re on the borderline. 50/50, you`re between life and death" she answer, doing the 50/50 thing with her hand.

"What's the point in that? Why didn't I just die?" she asked, arching a brow.

"You were given a second chance" the girl's mother said softly, a smile gracing her lips and her brown wavy hair shaping her heart shaped face.

"Sorry, I dont wanna sound rude but do I know you?"

"Vanessa Jane" she smiled and then looked down at the little girl. "and this is my daughter lily, she`s six"

Lily waved and Lisbon couldn't help herself from chuckling. She was a cute little thing.

"So is my husband treating you well?" Vanessa asked and Lisbon jerked her head up.

"Who`s your husband?" obviously she hadn't been paying much attention.

"Oh you know as quote `your pain in the ass consultant` Patrick Jane, my husband" she beamed as Lisbon`s mouth yet again formed an `O` shape and her eyes went wide. Then she realised the similarity between Jane and lily, she knew they looked familiar.

"Oh my Gawd"

"What did you expect? A model with pouty lips and big boobs? Sorry if I wasn't who you expected" she said confidently, crossing her arms.

"I didn't think that" Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"So he is being good to you?"

"He`s a great addition to our team" Lisbon added, nodding her head in agreement.

"But he`s something a little more to you" Natalie added, the sides of her lips upturning into a knowing smile as she advanced on her. Lisbon shook her head. Damn she wasn't psychic too was she? Vanessa held her gaze, her long brunette curls falling to the small of her back and her full fringe fall into her eyes. She broke it when she noticed Lisbon getting uncomfortable. "He does think the world of you Teresa, just because he`s a pain in the ass toward you doesn't mean he doesn't care for you. You mean so much to him, remember that" she said and Lisbon gulped.

She just had Jane's dead wife tell her that.

"You`re lying" Lisbon shrugged trying not to believe it herself and Vanessa looked down on her. Her eyebrows raised and she smirked. "Patrick loves you Teresa, don`t let him down, don`t let us down by letting him get crushed again please"

Lisbon looked right into Vanessa`s hazel eyes and could see `the Jane sparkle` right there. She meant each word she spoke as she held onto her daughter's hand. She had to keep her promise to Vanessa, somehow she had to. "Ok" she whispered forcing a smile to her lips and Vanessa grinned. "You have to go back" her mom instructed and Lisbon chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Alright I will, how do I get back?" Lisbon asked and Vanessa frowned as she approached her. "Bye Teresa, we`ll be here for you and Patrick, your guardian angels forever" she whispered as she watched Vanessa's closed fist hit against her forehead and she remembered falling slowly backward...

...

"Clear to 300!" she heard a doctor yell, feeling something press down on her chest and send a shock through her whole body. She felt as her body jolted up along with the defibulator pads like a magnet and her green eyes shot wide open. "Uh!" she squawked in shock as her body dropped to the bed again and she stared at the ceiling.

White and bland.

Her vision was blurry but she could still make out the basic features of the people around her. "Agent Lisbon, can you hear me?" someone muttered and she just muttered "Yea" to keep them satisfied as she searched desperately for the one person she wanted to see and talk to.

"How many fingers am I holding up agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon couldn't give a damn how many freaking fingers he was holding up she was focused on finding Jane.

"Jane" she whispered and the doctor shook his head. "How many fingers?" "Three!"

"Good, your eyesight is ok" he smiled as she watched the blond haired man approach her and grip onto her hand, her whole body instantly relaxing. "Jane" she whispered feeling his soft lips touch her forehead and pull away.

"I`m here, its ok Teresa, I`m here" his soothing voice assured her and she drifted off to sleep with Vanessa and Patricks words floating about her mind.

"_I`m here, its ok Teresa, I`m here"_

"_Forever"_

_-----------_

DunDunDuh!

Yea this wasn't how it was originally meant to end but it was close to it =D

Uh so if you wanna share your thoughts feel free to do so...hehe castle was on tonight, laser wars!

Thanks guys,

Lynne xx


End file.
